quienes son ellas?
by shira vendetta
Summary: las tortugas conocen a chicas que tienen aspecto similares a ellos
1. el comienzo

Ere un día como cualquiera en las alcantarillas y las tortugas ninja estaban a punto de ir al patrullaje nocturno

Mike: BOYAKASHA!

Donnie:Mike basta tus gritos me molestan

Rafa: pues que pena (le grita en su oído) BOYAKASHA!11

Leo: chicos prepárense (levanta la tapa de la alcantarilla y suspira) ese olor de crien en New York

Rafa:el olor de "prepárense para atacar"

Donnie:ese olor a "es un dia para aprender mas"

Mike: ese olor a "es de noche"

(todos se quedan viendo a Mike)

Donnie: que lógica Mike

Mike:si los deje sorprendidos

Leo: miren el krang, debemos seguirlo

(con el krang)

krang: me informa krang que las conocidas como tortugas se acercan a el lugar donde se encuentra krang

krang 2:prepara la trampa que krang diseño para atrapar a las conocidas como tortugas en la trampa que krang diseño

Leo:ok chicos derrotemos al krang

Rafa: con gusto

(las tortugas atacaron a el krang y derrotaron pero solo a la mitad)

Krang:prepárense para caer en la trampa que krang a diseñado

Leo: enserio cual trampa

(del suelo salió un gran barda en el que las tortugas fueron atadas sin poder salir)

Leo: Donnie dame opciones para salir de aquí

Donnie: te las daría pero la tecnología krang está mucho más avanzada que la mia

Leo:ok que podríamos hacer

(de la nada salieron cuatro chicas con carácter similar al de las tortugas solo que ellas eran humanas)

Carolina:ok krang nos encontramos nuevamente

Krang: krang no le tiene miedo a la chica que se esta dirigiendo a krang

Shira: a si pues te daremos una razón para tener miedo

(Shira empezó a atacar a el krang junto con Carolina)

Carolina: ok krang terminemos con esto, Viviana

Viviana: si ya voy (saco de su mochila una computadora modificada y la conecto a una computadora krang) y ahora (apretó un botón de su teclado) listo

(todos los krang se electrocutaron y la trampa de las tortugas se desactivo)

Carolina: muy bien chicas, lo hicieron bien

Elizabeth: mmmmm…..caro (le toca el hombro)

Caro:que quieres…..wow (se queda mirando impresionada a las tortugas) chicas ataquen

Leo: esperen (se acerca) esperen no ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (recibe un golpe de Shira)

Rafa: que (ve caer a Leo) ok fue suficiente (empieza a pelear con shira)

Leo: no espera chicos…..(donnie y Mike se paran a Rafa de Shira)

Carolina: chicas (Caro, Vivi y Eli separan a Shira de rafa)


	2. Shira vs rafa

Rafa:que te pasa Leo vas a dejar que nos ataquen

Shira: preocupado, yo creo que si

Rafa:preocupado yo, deberías verte, porque razón tus amigas te detuvieron a si tal vez por que…..(lo interrumpe Shira)

Shira: tal vez porque saben que te podría matar

Rafa:por favor, yo te podría derrotar fácilmente

Caro:Shhhhhhh! No la provoques por favor

Leo: si rafa ya cállate

Rafa: porque si es la verdad alguien como ella no se compara conmigo

Eli, Vivi: uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Caro: por favor cállate

Shira: (logra soltarse de sus amigas) ya déjenme

Caro: basta Shira obedéceme, soy tu líder

Leo: jajajaja una líder que no la obedecen no se porque lo eres

Vivi: uuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh eso dolió

Caro:ok quieres ver como si obedece, Shira ataca

Shira: (saca sus armas) jaja con gusto

Rafa: (en posición de ataque) muéstrame lo que tienes

Shira: lo hare solo que (suelta sus armas) lo hare sin armas y te hare un favor te dejare dar el primer golpe

Rafa: que torpe al querer pelear conmigo

Vivi: mmmmm…..creo que mejor llamo a una ambulancia

Mike: (grita) no no lo hagas quiero ver esto

Shira: ok que esperas

Rafa: (intenta golpear a Shira pero ella esquiva su golpe asi como todos los que le dio)

Shira: es enserio, ahora es mi turno (comenzó a golpear a Rafa y ella si triunfo en la batalla)

Rafa: (saca sus sais) intentemos asi

Shira: wow en ese caso Viviana préstame los sais

Vivi: (abre su mochila y le lanza un sai) Shira

Shira: y el otro?

Vivi: pues Eli lo quiso lavar y se oxido así que le puse aceite y se me olvido en mi habitación

Shira: Elizabeth!

Eli: (se esconde detrás de Caro) ahhh! No me mates

Shira: bueno creo que no será problema (empieza a pelear con Rafa) sin armas no peleas verdad?

Rafa: y tu necesitas el otro sai para poder vencerme verdad?

Shira: (da una patada maigeri a Rafa) pues no eran necesarios los sais

Rafa: (estaba en el suelo, no se podía levantar del dolor y había soltado sus sais)

Shira: tenías razón necesito los dos sais (tomo uno de los sais de Rafa) mmm…. Este me gusta

Leo: ok ya basta déjalo en paz o…(Caro lo interrumpe)

Caro: o que te meterás con mis amigas porque antes te debes meter con el líder, adelante pon a tu líder a pelear con migo

Leo: esta presente frente a ti

Caro: que decepción de líder pero pues me tendré que conformar

(comenzaron a pelear en eso interrumpió Mike)

Mike: basta Leo

Leo: aléjate Mike

Mike: no Leo ellas te podrían hacer daño

Caro:ahhhhhhhhh no obedecen al líder que lastima

Leo: (se aleja de Caro) que quieren

Shira: ese no te importa

Leo: ohhhhhhhhh enserio

Mike: (susurra a el oído de Leo) de verdad Leo vámonos, esa chica derroto a Rafa sola y no quisiera ser el siguiente

Caro: no se preocupen nosotras nos iremos

Leo:no lo creo

Caro: a si, Vivi has tu trabajo

Vivi: con gusto (empieza ha escribir en su lap y la trampa krang se activa y captura a las tortugas) jajaj como me gusta burlar la tecnología krang

Caro:bueno adiós

Shira: (dirije su mirada a Rafa)mmm….espero que no sigas presumiendo tu fuerza pero no te preocupes por eso mejor preocúpate por que te venció una chica

Eli: bueno pues no cualquier chica yo diría que…..(la interrumpe Vivi)

Vivi: mmmmmmmm….ya nos íbamos

(dan unos cantos saltos y logran salir)

Leo: (les grita) esperen n nos pueden dejar aquí

Eli: si pueden

Shira:sayonara!

Caro: (les lanza su katana muy cerca de sus pies) si logran alcanzarla tendrán algo para salir

(se van y las tortugas pasan la noche hay)


	3. olvidenlo

3:00 a.m

Donnie: buena idea Rafa provocar a esa chica

Rafa: que?

Donnie: la pudiste dejar pero no Rafa quería pelear

Rafa: ella me provoco

Leo: y ahora por tu culpa estamos aquí

Rafa: pues pudiste haberme ayudado

Mike:por favor todos sabemos que nadie puede con Rafa y querías que pelearemos con esa chica, nos hubiera matado

Leo: pues yo apoyo a Rafa, detesto a esas chicas ….apropósito Donnie

Donnie: que?

Leo:tu dijiste que era casi imposible burlar la tecnología krang

Donnie: si

Leo: pero una de esas chicas la de media coleta pudo contra ellos

Donnie:no es cierto

Leo: entonces como se desactivo la trampa y la volvió a activar

Donnie: a pues…..pues….mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Mike:wo alguien supera a el inteligente Donnie

Donnie: no es cierto tal vez solo uso un código que detuvo al krang pero no funciono y se volvió a activar

Leo: pero ella…..(lo interrumpe Donnie)

Donnie: y Leo jajaja…Leo

Leo:que?

Donnie: a si que otra líder te gana jaja me pregunto que dirá Splinter de esto igual tu Rafa

Rafa: yo que?

Donnie: alguien vencio a el rudo y fuerte Rafa en especial una chica

Rafa: claro que no solo la deje ganar

Donnie: claro que no

Leo:porque lo provocas?

Donnie: porque solo tu impides que Rafa pueda golpéame

Rafa: ha si Mike alcanza esa katana

Mike:no hay problema (se mete en su caparazón y logra salir y le da la katana a Leo)

Rafa: porque se la das a el?

Mike: en primera el no es explosivo, segunda el no me odia, y tercera si te la doi a ti tratarías a Donnie como esa chica te trato a ti

Leo: no lo provoques

Mike: cierto

Leo: (logra libera a sus hermanos) vámonos

(en la alcantarilla)

Splinter: por que llegan tan tarde

Leo: mmmm… tuvimos problemas con el krang

Splinter:por que Rafael trae solo un sai y viene tan golpeado

Rafa: a es que…yo….me esforcé…..en pelear…..si eso…..

Donnie: (habla con voz baja) si como no (recibe un codazo de Rafa)


	4. adios error

(todos se van a dormir)

(al dia siguiente)

Mike: (bosteza dirigiéndose a la cocina) que hay para desayunar

Donnie: se supone que tu arias el desayuno

Mike: no es cierto

Donnie: hayyyyyyyyyyyyy Mike

Mike:pues perdón por dormirme a las 4:00 a.m

(llega Leo con Rafa apoyándose uno del otro)

Leo:hola chicos ya esta el desayuno?

Donnie: Mike no lo hizo….por que están asi

Leo:rafa y yo estamos adoloridos

Donnie:y que se siente ser vencidos por…(lo interrumpe rafa)

Rafa: shhhhhhhh! Hay viene Splinter

Splinter: adivinare Mike no hizo el desayuno

Leo, Rafa, Donnie:noooooooooooo

Mike:jeje buenom es que me quede dormido

Splinter:bueno le preparare un platillo

(empezó a prepararlo mientras tanto con las chicas)

Eli: chicas despierten

Vivi: espera 5 min.

Caro: ya levántense

(llega karai)

Karaai:chicas, Sensei las busca

Caro:chica rápido levántense

(todas se levantaron rápidamente y fueron con destructor)

Caro:sensei nos llamaste

Destructor: por que llegaron tan tarde?

Shira: sensei nosotras….(la interrumpe destructor)

Destructor: que hable la líder

(shira para de hablar)

Caro:bueno fuimos por el krang y encontramos a 4 tortugas gigantes entrenada en ninjutsu por suerte Shira y yo logramos vencer a dos de ellas y Viviana tubo un plan para dejarlo en una trampa

Destructor: que!? Pasen al frente todas (las chicas pasan y destructor se acerca a ellas) recuerdan por que sufren, recuerdan porque razón están aquí , ellos son la razón, ellos y su sensei, los tienen que buscar y matarlos, les he puesto más atención a ustedes entrenándolas que en Karai

Todas: hai sensei (se retiran)

1:00 a.m

Leo: chicos sean sigilosos hay está el clan del pie

(de el otro lado se encontraban las chicas)

Caro: ok nuestra misión es atacar al clan del pie

(las tortugas y las chicas salen de las sombras)

Leo:hay no puede ser

Caro:enserio esto debe ser una broma….Shira…donde estas

(Como shira era una chica dark ella era mas sigilosa, ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la oscuridad, salio sigilosamente y ataco a las tortugas por sorpresa)

Leo: que de donde salio?

Rafa: asi que una chica sigilosa jaja me agrada

Shira: pues veremos cual es tu opinión después de esto (lanza una bomba de humo negro y se desaparece)

Rafa: este juego se puede de dos (lanza un huevo de humo)

Caro: ok esto se puso feo, shira lanzo una bomba de humo

Eli: esto no es bueno (recibe un golpe de Mike) auuuuuuuu!

Leo: bien hecho Mike

Caro:te enseñare a no meterte con mi equipo (saca sus Katanas)

Leo: enserio katanas (saca las suyas) no será difícil (lo ataca Vivi con su bo pero Donnie interrumpe el golpe)

Donnie: quieres pelea aquí la tienes

Vivi: por tu culpá (golpea a Donnie y cae al suelo)

(Con Shira y Rafa)

Rafa: donde estas (sonaron diferente ruidos en todas partes pero no había rastros de

Shira)

Rafa: sal ya chica cobarde (una bomba de humo cae frente a el)

Shira : me buscabas

Rafa: si para acabar contigo

Shira: jajajaja por tu culpa paso todo esto (golpea sin piedad a Rafa)

Rafa: eres buena pero no lo suficiente (le da una patada a Shira, apunta a Shira con sus sais) y ahora que aras

Destructor: (sale de la nada y se coloca detrás de Rafa) si que vas a hacer Shira (empuja Rafa)

Todas se reúnen con ella

Destructor: son una vergüenza (las golpea) podrán ir a el edificio por sus cosas, ya no las necesito (se va)

Eli: (llorando) esto no puede estar pasando

Vivi: no puede ser

Caro:chicas están bien (tomándose el brazo derecho)

Viv: si …wow esta bien

Caro: si y tu

Vivi: un poco adolorida

Shira: Todo esto es su culpa (les grita a las tortugas)


	5. Chapter 5tranquilas

Mike: de verdad lo siento

Leo: (llega corriendo)Rafa, rafa estas bien !

Rafa: (levantándose) si…si estoy bien

Eli: (se va a un rincón llorando) no, no puede ser

Mike: (susurra a Leo) pobre chica

Shira: (se dirige hacia Eli) Elizabeth ve aca

Caro: creo que mejor vamos por ella y no se te ocurra vendetta ahora

Vivi:creo que mejor vamos por nuestras cosas

(se dirigen hacia Eli mientras tanto con tmnt)

Mike: o no…..que acabamos de hacer

Donnie: me siento tan culpable

Leo: si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría las hubiera dejado

Caro: vámonos chicas será una noche larga (abraza a Eli)

Vivi: no lo puedo creer

Leo: disculpen ….si ustedes…..(lo interrumpe Shira)

Shira: cállate (le lanza 4 estrellas)

Leo:ewow tranquila no te hare daño

Shira: mas del que ya hiciste, no creo que se pueda (la abraza Vivi)

Vivi:tranquila vámonos

(15 min. Después ellas se alejaron de hay y tmnt las siguió, unos ninja del clan del pie las encuentra y les da sus cosas)

Caro: bueno esto fue mejor que encontrarlas

Vivi: o no todo mi equipo, mis a….todo lo arruinaron

Shira: o no mi guitarra, oigan mi mochila

Eli: o no mis historietas (shira se las arrebata)

Shira: querrás decir mis historietas

Caro: muy bien y ahora a buscar donde pasar la noche…Vivi algún idea

Vivi: bueno pues hay un hotel cerca de aquí

Eli ayyyyyyyy no caminar!

Caro: ok cuanto tienen?

Vivi: pues tendrá más si alguien no hubiera llevado de compras (lo dice viendo a Shira)

Shira: hay por favor tu armario estaba vacío. Y tenía mucha ropa anticuada

Caro: bueno olvídenlo cuanto tienen

Eli: jeje… creo que hay un problema

Caro: cual?

Eli: pues apenas …..mmmmmmmmmmmmm…

Caro: el videojuego verdad

Eli:si

Caro: bueno pues nosotras pagaremos

Shira: aaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

(se aparece tmnt)

Leo: disculpen les queríamos …(las chicas sacan sus armas)

Caro: ni un paso más o mi amiga te atacara

Leo:wow tranquilas

Mike: (se aleja de sus hermanos y se acerca a Eli) hola (dice con una voz timida)

Eli: (con un tono nervioso) no te acerques

Mike: tranquila solo quería pedirte perdón

Vivi: aléjate de ella

Donnie: (se dirije a Vivi) tranquila

Vivi: no te acerques (se queda viendo fijamente a Donnie)

Mike: (se acerca lentamente a Eli) tranquila no te hare daño (estira su mano) hola me llamo Miguel Ángel pero todos me llaman Mike

Eli: (retira sus armas y le da la mano) yo me llamo Elizabeth pero pues….dime Eli

Mike: te puedo ayudar

Eli: mmm… no estoy bien (se caen sus cosas de su mochila) ups

Mike: entonces te ayudo

Eli:ok

Vivi: no Eli no confíes en el

Donnie: (la toma de los hombros) no tranquila no te hare daño

Vivi: (se calma)

Leo: no se alteren, no tenemos malas intenciones

Caro: cuidado chicas tal vez es una trampa

Leo: no lo es , es mas chicos tiren sus armas

Rafa: que?!

Donnie: (le da su bo a vivi) Ten, para que te sientas más segura


	6. Chapter 6

Vivi: (toma el bo) mmmmmmmmmm…..ok

Mike: (tira sus armas frente a eli) tranquila no te hare daño

Shira:se que no nos harán daño (saca sus armas) de eso me encargo yo

Caro: (le quita las armas)ya tranquila yo te diré cuando debes atacar

Shira:que te pasa

Leo: (se dirige a Caro) me permites llevar tus cosas

Caro:mmmmmmm… no se, no estoy segura

Leo: tranquila, es más hare lo mismo que hermano (le da sus katanas) tomalas

Caro: (toma las katanas) ok, pero estaré alerta de cualquier cosa

Leo: (mira a Rafa) Rafa tus armas

Rafa: estas loco?

Leo: toma las cosas de la chica

Rafa: hazlo tu

Leo: rafa, por favor hazlo

Shira: haayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy no te preocupes yo las puedo llevar

Rafa: no lo creo, no te preocupes yo te ayudo (lo dice con un tono burlón)

Shira: yo no me preocupo de nada…mejor preocúpate

Rafa: por qué?

Shira: busco vendetta

Leo: Que es vendetta

Rafa: venganza sangrienta

Leo: wow que sádica

Caro:ella es así

Leo: y a donde se dirigen?

Caro:mmmmmmmmmm….Vivi a donde

Viv: pues a un hotel que está cerca de aquí

Donnie:pues las llevamos

Vivi:como porque?

Leo:solo por cortesía

(caminaron unas cuantas calles, eli y Mike hablaban y reian, Leo y caro solo los vigilaban, vivi y donnie se quedaban pensando en química ciencia e.t.c mientras rafa y shira no se dirigían la palabra )

Caro: alto chicas

Vivi: que ?

Caro: algo anda mal

Shira: si te quedas parada cuando te podrías apurar para llegar

Eli: no lo malo es que se queda parada mientras nos morimos de frio

Shira: lo dirás por ti, yo no siento frio

Vivi: wow eli estas temblando

Eli: que parte de tengo frio no entienden

Caro:ok en mis cosas no tengo un sueter mmmmmm…..vivi

Vivi: no lo tengo pero piensa quien mas tendrá cualquier pendra, accesorios, cosméticos blablablá

Caro: Shira

Shira: (saca una chaqueta negra de su mochila)ok pero solo porque yo no tengo frio (sa caen por accidente unos discos de heavy metal y de rock) ups

Caro: tenías que ser tú, dale tu chaqueta

Eli: hayyyyyyy no es negra

Shira: que lastima póntela o muérete de frio

Donnie: que grosera

Vivi: así es ella

Eli: pero es negra…..no tienes en rosa o naranja

Shira:no que asco, la tomas o que

Eli: no gracias

Shira:bueno a mi no me afecta

Rafa: te gusta el heavy metal?

Shira: si, porque algún problema

Rafa: no tranquila

Shira:eso es lo que creí

(continúan caminando y Caro vuelve a sentir un presentimiento pero esta vez se hizo presente destructor)

Caro: o no

Destructor: así que traicionan a su sensei

Caro: no nosotras solo (la interrumpe Destructor)

Destructor: cállate que pase Elizabeth

Eli: (pasa al frente)

Destructor:me diran donde esta Splinter o ella muere

Shira y caro: (atacan a destructor pero el esquiva todos los golpes )

Destructor:esto es todo lo que tienen

Caro: (logra darle un golpe) o no sensei lo siento yo …(recibe un golpe de destructor)

Shira: (defiende a Caro)

Vivi(saca el bo de donnie y lo ataca)

Eli: (logra librarse y ayuda a las chicas)

Caro: jamás creí decir esto pero, hay que vencer a sensei

(todas empezaron a pelear con destructor pero el logra vencerlas porque les enterró sus garras, las dejo con graves heridas e inconscientes después el solo desapareció)

Leo: no puede ser

Mike: o no Eli

Donnie: que hacemos

Leo: solo nos queda llevarlas a la alcantarilla(toma las cosas de Caro y la carga) vamos dense prisa

Mike: (toma las cosas de Eli y la carga)tranquila estarás a salvo

Donnie: ok Vivi, te tendré que llevar, wow estas muy herida (toma sus cosas y la carga)

Rafa: (estaba asustado por lo que acababa de pasar así que cargo a Shira y también sus cosas)


	7. Chapter 7

(Caro despertó en el cuarto de Leo)

Leo: que bueno que despiertas

Caro: dónde estoy?

Leo: este es mi cuarto, te sientes bien?

Caro:si (se intenta levantar) no creo que no

Leo: no te esfuerzes, es una herida grave

Caro: como llegue aquí?

Leo: yo te traje

Caro: o no y mis cosas

Leo:tranquila, también las traje

Caro: y Eli y Vivi y….

Leo: tranquila también las trajimos

Caro: y ellas como están?

Leo: pues corrieron con la misma suerte que tu

Caro: o no tengo que ir a verlas aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Leo: no te esfuerces

Caro: (se vuelve a recostar) awwwww no puede ser

Leo: estas bien

Caro: si, no es nada

Leo:conozco esa mirada que tienes?

Caro: nada, no es nada

Leo: dime, confía en mi

Caro: es que pues Sensei nos acogió cuando nosotras estábamos sufriendo, nos entreno, nos trató mejor que a su hija Karai, y pues lo que paso …..me dolio

Leo: pero las ataco

Caro:si pero nosotras provocamos eso

Leo: no claro que no, ustedes no hcieron nada malo, el tubo que ser mas comprensible

Caro: bueno, en parte tienes razón

Splinter: (grita desde la cocina) Chicos!

Leo: me voy

Caro: quien te habla?

Leo: mmmm…mi padre

(en el cuarto de Donnie)

Vivi: (bosteza) donde estoy (mira a Donnie) wow que estoy haciendo aquí

Donnie: valla! Hasta que despiertas jeje…bueno mmm….estas aquí porque…..

Vivi: no ya se, solo quiero saber él porque

Donnie: pues estabas herida y

Vivi: o no mis cosas

Donnie:tranquila están por hay

Vivi: como llegue aquí

Donnie: yo te traje

Vivi: que?

Donnie: tranquila ya sane tus heridas

Vivi: eso no

Donnie: que ?

Vivi: le he fallado a mi sensei

Donnie: quien destructor

Vivi: si, el

Donnie:Pero el no es un sensei de verdad

Vivi:claro que lo es

Donnie: Por favor el las ataco

Vivi: pues lo merecíamos

Donnie: solo necesitaba comprenderlas

Vivi:bueno tal vez tienes razón

(Donnie escucha el grito de Splinter)

Donnie: me tengo que ir

Vivi: (intenta levantarse) espera a dónde vas

Donnie: ahora vuelvo quédate aquí

Vivi: tengo pocas posibilidades de salir no crees

Donnie:tu solo quédate aquí

(En el cuarto de Rafa)

(shira empezaba a despertar)

Shira: (amanece en la cama de Rafa,le estaba curando el brazo, al mirarlo se asustó) wow que haces aquí

Rafa: aquí duermo, bueno no por ahora

Shira: que, pero que hago aquí

Rafa:tranquila, te traje aquí (lo dice con un tono molesto)

Shira: perdón por ser tan molesta para ti (se intenta levantar) awwwwwww mi brazo

Rafa: no te esfuerces y permanece aquí

Shira: porque me trajiste aquí

Rafa: (ve un cajón) no puede ser

Shira:que?

Rafa: me ha quedado sin …(lo interrumpe Shira)

Shira: espera donde quedaron misssss…

Rafa: por allá

Shira: pero y mi guitarra

Rafa: Es tuya?

Shira: si

Rafa: espera te gusta el rock y….

Shira: si, porque algún problema!?

Rafa: no es solo que awwwwwwww sabes que olvídalo

Shira: ok ya me puedo ir

Rafa: (se acerca a ella y toma su brazo)

Shira: que haces?

Rafa: calma, (se quita una veda de su mano) no muevas para nada tu brazo

Shira: enserio?

Rafa:que

Shira: te quitaras tu venda solo para…

Rafa: pues tú lo necesitas más que yo

Shira: mmmmmmmmmm…. No soy muy bueno agradeciendo esta clase de…..

Rafa: si no esperaba un gracias de tu parte

Shira: mmm….por qué lo hiciste?

Rafa: digamos que la regla número uno de aquí es obedecer a tu líder

Shira: awwwwwwww es absurda regla, tu también

Rafa: ahora dime una cosa Shira

Shira: que quieres?

Rafa: porque no nos atacaste cuando nos viste por segunda vez

Shira: porque jamás atacas sin que tu líder lo orden, que estupidez

Rafa:si lo se no entiendo

Shira:todo porque, porque tu sensei lo ordena

Rafa: y tu….(escucha el grito de Splinter)

Shira: creo que te hablan

Rafa: si ya lo oi

Shira y quien es?

Rafa: awwwwwwwwwww mi sensei


End file.
